Ten Stolen Moments
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Written for the 10iloveyou community on Livejournal. Ten drabbles centered around Atemu and Yuugi. Most, if not all, are AU.
1. 08 Dance

**08: Dance**

**Word Count: 239**

Softly, music flowed from the chords of the harp. It moved the young prince, controlled his limbs, causing him to move in the way that he did.

Watching him, studying him was the musician of the harp. He licked his lips as watched the prince spin on his heels. Every night it was the same thing. He would play his harp and Prince Yuugi would dance. Each night the harpist told himself, 'Tonight will be different.'

Hitting the last chord of the song, Atemu set the harp down, catching the young prince off guard. Questions bubbled up as Yuugi watched the musician as he approached. Why had he stopped? Why had he not moved on to another song? Tan arms encircled the prince's waist and drew him close to the musician.

"Atemu…" Yuugi began softly, violet eyes shimmering with want and desire.

"No more practiced steps or chords. Let us make up our own music, our own dance."

Slowly and softly, they pressed their lips against each others.

When they parted they looked at each other with half lidded eyes, their breath hot ticking the others lips. "Like I said, let's not do anything else this evening." Atemu whispered huskily.

Nodding, the prince found himself being lowered onto his back as butterfly kisses were placed up and down his neck. That was how the rest of their night was spent; in pure bliss underneath the moonlight, making their own music and dancing to it.


	2. 06 Candles

**06: Candles **

**Word Count: 444**

The church was dark making it hard to see in even with the entire congregation holding candles. The music from the band played as the choir made their way to the alter and started to sing the traditional Christian Christmas songs. Yuugi sighed softly as he watched one of the singers he apprenticed under. He studied Atemu as he stood with the rest of the choir before the congregation leading them in song. Red eyes soon locked with Yuugi's violet ones causing the young boy to blush. He looked away and down at the candle he was holding. He wasn't sure what this feeling was deep down inside him, whatever it was he knew he couldn't tell anyone from the church he knew. It was frowned upon to have these sorts of feelings for someone of the same gender. Sighing softly he looked back up at the young man with the choir. He knew he could never tell him of the hidden feelings deep down inside of him. He would bury it deep down inside of him. It would be his little secret of his unrequited love for another man. He was glad that the church was dark so no one could see him crying his silent tears.

Atemu entered the sanctuary of the church with the rest of the choir and stood before the congregation. Each members of the choir held a candle, much like the members of the church. The stood before everyone in their silver robes leading everyone in songs of the season. Atemu's eyes scanned the church and they locked with the boy that he had taken under his wing and was preparing him for when he would be old enough to join the choir next year. He sighed softly as he looked at the boy. There was just something about this boy. He was different than everyone else he knew and he liked that. He liked the fact that the boy made him feel in a way no one else could or did.

The hitch? It was a sin. It was a sin to love someone of the same gender and frowned upon by the church and they could possibly get banned from ever returning. If not that then they would be ostracized by the other members and that sill would make it hard for them to attend the church. He wanted to tell the younger male about his feelings for him but he wasn't sure how exactly Yuugi would react to it. So he decided to keep it to himself. It was his own unrequited love for another male and only he was going to know about it.


	3. 05 Fallen

**05: Fallen**

**Word Count: 287**

The young man sat there on the bed with his head bowed. He was careful not to say anything or do anything and to be quiet waiting for the other to speak first as it was polite seeing as he was a guest here. His white, feathery wings sprouted from his back, one bandaged where it had been torn.

The other man in the room sat there staring at him, studying him from across the room. He wanted to believe his eyes, believe what he saw. However, he knew it was impossible if possible at all.

"It's all true you know….." whispered the smaller of the two, lifting his plum colored gaze from the floor.

"It's impossible, angels…..there's just no such thing."

"But I am…." The self proclaimed angel whispered.

The crimson-eyed man just rolled his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. "If you are what you claim you are, why are you here and not in heaven?"

"I fell…"

An eyebrow rose. "You what?"

"I fell….in other words I'm a fallen angel."

"You fell from heaven?"

A nod.

"Well….." He paused unsure of what this 'angel's' name way.

"Yuugi…."

"What?"

"Yuugi, I was telling you my name." He answered as he sifted himself so he was sitting directly atop his heels. A waited a moment to see if the other was going to talk. Once there was no sign of his host talking he dove right into his story.

His story about how all angels were assigned humans to protect. His story about how he fell because he fell in love with that charge.

The one thing that he didn't reveal was his charges name, for he was sitting right in front of him.


	4. 01 Sanctuary

**01: Sanctuary**

**Word Count: 634**

Feet pounded against the pavement as the young man hurried along the darken streets at night. Only once did he stop to grab hold of the lighting post he came across. Out of breath he stood there holding onto the post for dear life. He was tired and out of breath and just needed to catch his breath for a few minutes.

He knew however he didn't have those few minutes that he needed. At best he had a few seconds. Once his breath was properly caught Yuugi began running once more. The church in this town had to be the safest place away from THAT.

That thing that had been following him since his house, that thing that claimed him to be his mate. There was no way any of that was true, he was not that things mate nor would he ever be in any way, shape or form. Mating with a vampire was not on his list of things to do.

This vampire, Atemu as he said his name had been, was becoming more and more persistent to have Yuugi as his mate. He came to him every night trying to insist that he come with him, give up and be his mate already. Yuugi, as always, refused to do such a thing.

This night was different, this night Atemu seemed almost forceful to take him. Take him back to his layer and chance him into a vampire like himself. That's when Yuugi had run. He couldn't, he just couldn't do that. He couldn't leave everything he had came to grow and love here for some _vampire_ that claimed him to be his mate. It was almost laughable the more he thought about it.

Smiling to himself, Yuugi ran faster when he saw the church come into view. Here he would be safe, or so he thought. He didn't know much about vampires but he figured here was probably the safest place from him.

Out of breath he slammed the door shut and locked it from behind him and leaned against it. He was tired and out of breath, panting heavily as he fell to his knees. He prayed to himself that that at least held the vampire off until morning.

Closing his eyes Yuugi eventually fell asleep on the floor in front of the door. He never made it to the main sanctuary in the church. Unbeknownst to Yuugi, as he slept the door to the church inched open before a pair of leather boots made their way inside.

A smirk graced the lips of the pale figure standing over the sleeping young man as his ruby red eyes studied him. "You almost made it little one." He mused to himself as he bent down over the boy. "But not quite…." He brought his icy, pale hand and moved it over the boy's cheek, watching him shiver as he came into contact with the cool hand. "You're mine now little one."

Without another word he picked up the young man off the floor. Yuugi made a soft sound while in the other's arms and moved but stayed perfectly still after awhile. The smirk then turned into a gentle smile. "Let's get you home."

With that Atemu turned around and walked out of the door of the church and out into the cool night air with his prey. He didn't know why he had been resisting him so much; they were to be mated after all. His little one would probably be angry with him when he woke up but that didn't matter too much to him at the moment. He could deal with that when the time came and after all, his little one would soon realize that he loved him.

And after all, that's all that mattered.


	5. 03 Innocence

**03-Innocence **

**Words: 106**

There was just something about him. Something about the way the younger one looked at everything, the way he looked at things. There was a certain child likeness about him. He wasn't ignorant in the way things worked, just innocent. The way he looked at things for the first time, it was truly amazing.

Perhaps it was that innocence, the innocence about him that was his most attractive feature. It wasn't something that people had these days. The innocence was nice and refreshing from the ones that just threw themselves at someone.

It was that innocence that made him fall head over heels for the boy.


	6. 07 Magic

**07- Magical**

**100 Words**

It was a first kiss and as first kisses went, it wasn't the most romantic kiss. It had been sudden, and impulse really. The younger of the two hadn't really been expecting it. It was a little wet and sloppy. Their noses bumped and teeth scraped against each other. Their angle wasn't the best either. It didn't last very long either it ended as soon as it started.

It was a first kiss and as far as first kisses went it was far from perfect and needed work.

As first kisses went however, it was pretty magical for a first.


	7. 04 Protection

**04: Protection **

**245 Words**

Yuugi sat on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Outside it was snowing, much to his displeasure. The snow only reminded him of the Christmas' he spent with his grandfather and how this one would be the first Christmas where they would be separated. It wasn't his fault though. He was supposed to be under the protection of some powerful wizard or whatever the hell he was. It still went over his head and didn't fully understand.

His purple eyes drifted over to the door, watching as his tanned skin bodyguard for the night stood by the door. Why did all of this have to happen around the holidays? Wouldn't another day be better? He shook his head. "So," he began trying to come up with a topic to talk about since he didn't want to sit there in silence. "Do you all celebrate Christmas or have any sort of holidays?"

The guard, who Yuugi had to admit was gorgeous looking, looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "No, Christmas is a combination of Pagan and Christianity traditions. We do not celebrate it."

"Oh."

Sensing the younger wanted to talk, the guard turned to him again. "If you wish to tell me about it and why everyone gets so worked up about it, do so."

Yuugi's smile brightened up and he began to launch into telling him all about the holiday. Maybe being stuck there wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. 02 Grace

**02: Grace**

**175 Words**

The man bowed deeply in front of the king, falling to one knee. Solomon raised the sword he had gripped in his hands, knighting the young man in front of him. "And in the name of our kingdom, that you have sworn to protect I so knight you. Do you have anything to say?"

The knight raised his head, looking at the king before glancing over at the young prince that was standing there only a few feet away from the king. A smirk played on his lips as he watched the young prince turn red a bit and looked away. He turned back to the king before speaking. "I shall protect the kingdom from any intruders that may try to invade our land. I shall also do whatever it takes to stay in the good graces of yourself and the prince while I serve you."

The king nodded one, placing the sword back into its sheath. "Then stand and please turn around so the court can get a good look at our new knight."


	9. 10 Writers Choice: Siren's Song

**10: Writers Choice: Serine's Song**

**147 Words**

He had a wonderful voice, a voice like one he had never heard before. The words that flowed from his lips were sweeter than the last. He could feel himself being dragged under the spell. The eyes, those violet colored eyes were hypnotic as well. He dragged his feet, inching closer and closer to the boy with every step.

He knew he should have snapped himself out of it, everyone knew that their songs were dangerous. He couldn't though, he knew he couldn't. He grew closer and closer to the boy, ignoring the contact with the sea as he finally reached the other. He would have swam to him is needed.

The song stopped, but he was still under the spell. He could feel arms take hold of him and a pair of lips on his own as he was dragged down under the sea with him.


End file.
